Teddy's game
by Watashinomori
Summary: Oh, pobre Teddy. Ele tinha um vício. Um terrível e vergonhoso vício que nenhum homem em plenos 26 anos admitiria ter. Teddy Lupin era um otaku! Isso por si só era terrivelmente embaraçoso. Mas ele não era um otaku normal. Ele era otaku de sim dates... e se a coisa pode ficar pior, ela sempre fica. Sim dates YAOI.
1. Prólogo

**Título:** Teddy's Game  
**Autora: **Watashinomori  
**Rate: **PG-13  
**Summary: **Oh, pobre Teddy. Ele tinha um vício. Um terrível e vergonhoso vício que nenhum homem em plenos 26 anos admitiria ter. Mas claro que ele tinha tal horrendo e terrível vício. Afinal, quando se é um filho de lobisomem, metamorfomago e afilhado do escolha-seu-título-favorito não se pode ter um vício normal. Ah não, não mesmo. Teddy Lupin era um otaku! Isso por si só era terrivelmente embaraçoso. Mas ele não era um otaku normal. Ele era otaku de sim dates... e se a coisa pode ficar pior, ela sempre fica. Sim dates YAOI.

**Prólogo**  
Oh, pobre Teddy. Ele tinha um vício. Um terrível e vergonhoso vício que nenhum homem em plenos 26 anos admitiria ter. Mas claro que ele tinha tal horrendo e terrível vício. Afinal, quando se é um filho de lobisomem, metamorfomago e afilhado do escolha-seu-título-favorito não se pode ter um vício normal. Ah não, não mesmo. Teddy Lupin era um otaku! Isso por si só era terrivelmente embaraçoso. Mas ele não era um otaku normal. Ele era otaku de sim dates... e se a coisa pode ficar pior, ela sempre fica. Sim dates YAOI.  
Ele tinha uma coleção de mais ou menos uns 30 jogos. Tudo começou 6 anos atrás, no primeiro ano de seu casamento, quando sua esposa provara ser neta de Arthur Weasley e comprou uma daquelas caixas maravilhosas que tinham a capacidade de fazer tudo. Curioso ele aprendeu a mexer, começou a baixar jogos e, por acaso do destino, se deparou com esse site de jogos sim date.  
Teddy, um homem recém casado, não podia mais sentir o prazer da conquista. Então resolveu dar chance ao site. De início ele não conseguia jogar muito bem. "Malditos japoneses e sua forma maluca de existir", esbravejava. Mas aos poucos ele ia conseguindo. Comprou um computador de mão para poder jogar durante o trabalho. Ele nunca contou para a esposa, como poderia?  
Depois que terminou todos os joguinhos em flash que tinham no site, ele resolveu ir para outro site, mais 'maduro'. Ele se divertia com os jogos hentai. A maior parte das vezes achava um absurdo o que acontecia, mas ele era casado com uma meio-veela, nada poderia superar aquilo.  
Isso até chegar em casa, poucos meses antes do segundo aniversário de casamento, e encontrar sua casa vazia. Por meses ele aguardou a volta de sua esposa. Chorou horrores na calada da noite. Ficou sem conseguir mudar sua aperência. Até que no aniversário de casamento a campainha soou. Por um breve momento aqueles meses sumiram de sua cabeça e ele acreditou que era tudo uma supresa de sua esposa. Mas quem estava na porta não era a bela Victorie, e sim um homem desconhecido.  
-Ted Remus Lupin? - o homem perguntou.  
-Ah, sim?  
-Eu vim em nome de Victorie Weasley Lupin, poderia por favor receber e assinar esses documentos?  
-Vicky? Onde ela está? O que ela tá pensando? Quando ela chega? - disse empurrando a mão do homem, derrubando os papéis no chão.  
-Sinto não poder lhe responder - ele disse pegando os papéis caídos. Teddy viu que um dos papéis trazia "divórcio" no cabeçalho. - Mas se puder ler e assinar esses documentos creio que muito seria explicado.  
-DIGA A ELA QUE SE ELA QUER O DIVÓRCIO VENHA PEDIR CARA A CARA - e bateu a porta com toda força que possuía.  
O que se seguiu foram torrenciais mudannças de aparência. Todo o controle que um dia ele tivera sobre sua habilidade se fora. Furioso com a situação, em menos de uma semana, ele juntou tudo que tinha e se mudou para os Estados Unidos. Nenhum dos seus parentes tinha sido avisado e Victorie nunca poderia se divorciar, era infantil, mas Teddy estava furioso.  
Foi durante essa mudança que ele cansou dos sim dates hentai. Ele não queria um romance tórrido, ele queria algo acalentador e que curasse suas feridas. Enquanto voltava do seu novo trabalho em seu novo país ele viu uma venda de garagem. Uma pequena caixa com um nintendo DSi velho e alguns cartuchos, um tal de Tokimeki Memorial eram os jogos (NA: vamos fingir que tem uma versão americana do jogo e deixar assim). Uma mulher em seus trinta anos se aproximou.  
-Você não vai querer, a não ser que tenha uma filha. Eram meus jogos. Eu esperava ter uma garota e que ela jogaria, mas tudo que eu tenho é um fedelho melequento que só quer saber de jogo de tiro.  
-Er, jogos de que tipo? - ah, sim, a atração natural que liga o viciado ao vício sempre se manifesta.  
-Simdate, daqueles bem melosos - ela riu. - Eu adorava, mas consegui todos os finais e acabei cansando.  
-Ah, sim. Minha filha adora esses jogos, eu levo.  
E com essa mentira ele voltou satisfeito para casa, sorrindo como em muito tempo não sorria.  
Sim dates para garotas eram diferentes, aquele jogo era monstruosamente difícil, mesmo com um walkthrough ele não pegava um final decente. "Eu consegui todos os finais" dizia ela, "acabei cansando", ele pensou numa péssima imitação da mulher que lhe vendera, enquanto usava a cara dela. Decidido a não se dar por vencido ele tentou até conseguir todos os finais duas vezes e de olhos fechados. Mas, enfim, ele entendeu o que ela disse com "acabei cansando". Depois disso ele comprou os outros títulos da série e vários outros jogos pro seu DSi. Comprou outros consoles, inclusive um xbox e um playstation. Mas todos esses jogos começaram a ser, previsíveis. O que era difícil agora era impossivelmente fácil. Vasculhando a internet ele achou um site japonês de simdates, desde que começara esse vício ele vinha treinando um pouco para poder jogar sem esperar o lançamento em inglês. Comprou um dos jogos do site e, por um momento, ele se horrorizou com aquilo.  
Eram homens. Eram todos homens! E tinham aquelas insinuações absurdas de que eles eram homens! Tinham aquelas camisas meio abertas mostrando peitos de homens! HOMENS! Teddy quase desmaiou. Quase. Então veio aquela vozinha bem do fundo de sua cabeça. 'Ora, agora sim deve ser desafiante'. Como ele já tinha pago o jogo e seria muita dor de cabeça pedir reembolso por míseros 4 dólares, ele resolveu jogar.  
E por fim, ele terminou comprando todos os jogos do site, inclusive uns de ninja que estavam deixando ele louco da vida. Era muito difícil ter que pensar em salvar o mundo e conquistar um cara hétero, na singela opinião de Teddy. Mesmo com todos aqueles jogos YAOI (como ele preferia chamar, usar homossexual podia trazer muita desconfiança dos colegas) ele nunca duvidou de sua masculinidade, mesmo que nos últimos quatro anos ele não tenha saído com nenhuma mulher. Mas ele não saiu com nenhum homem também, então estava tudo nos conformes.  
Mas para seu grande horror, e uma mudança considerável em sua vida, a campainha tocou.

**NA:** Olá! Eu existo, tou viva e de vez em quando eu escrevo! Não vou fazer essa muito longa e um dia termino Darkness... um dia... eu juro... er... já leu Infomercial?

Vim aqui dizer que eu não sei com quem o Teddy vai ficar! Eu ainda nem escalei todos os possíveis pares! Quero dica e opiniões de quem vai aparecer pra azarar o Teddy! Reviews se eu devo continuar, ou não!

**PS: **Se alguém achar que ele deve ficar com a veela VAI... avisar na review que eu nem sei... rsrsrs Ainda não é oficialmente um slash, mas me conhecendo vai ter em algum ponto...


	2. Capítulo 1

**Título:** Teddy's Game

**Autora: **Watashinomori

**Rate: **PG-13 (algumas palavras feias, mas com 13 anos eu tinha ouvido coisas piores... embora eu lesse nc17... crianças não repitam isso!)

**Summary: **Oh, pobre Teddy. Ele tinha um vício. Um terrível e vergonhoso vício que nenhum homem em plenos 26 anos admitiria ter. Teddy Lupin era um otaku! Isso por si só era terrivelmente embaraçoso. Mas ele não era um otaku normal. Ele era otaku de sim dates... e se a coisa pode ficar pior, ela sempre fica. Sim dates YAOI.

**Capítulo 1**

"_Old familiar faces, everyone you meet  
Following the ways of the land  
Cobblestones and lanterns lining every street  
Calling me to come home again"_

_Blackmore's Night - Home Again_

-Só um momento! - Teddy gritou de sua cozinha.

Enquanto ele corria para desligar seus aparelhos. Atualmente ele contava com um tablet (**NA: **ou seja lá como vão chamar na época que se passa a fic..), um celular, um notebook que usava como desktop, dois portáteis novos da Sony e Nintendo, um DSi rosa _"-Maldita maníaca por sim dates e seus acessórios rosas... maldita venda de garagem!", _um psVita da Miku Hatsune "_-Eu preciso muito de um desses!_" e todos os grandes consoles da última geração. Sendo que aproximadamente mais da metade deles estava ligados em simdates yaoi ou walkthroughs. Após desligar sua TV e colocar tudo em standby ele correu para o quarto e voltou pulando em uma perna enquanto colocava sua calça e tentava pegar seu café novamente, um feito tremendo, já que estava pulando.

-Nota mental: Não ficar de cueca em minha própria casa! - resmungou. A campainha soou novamente, um pouco mais prolongado e impaciente desta vez. - EU DISSE JÁ VAI! São 2 da matina, caralho! - e abriu a porta irritado.

-Bom, em minha defesa, são 7h da manhã em Londres - um homem de cabelos negros e belos olhos verdes sorriu para ele.

-Padrinho! Céus, entre, entre! O que o traz a Nova Iorque? - deu espaço para o homem entrar.

Harry Potter ainda mantinha um ar um tanto quanto brincalhão, seu sorriso encantador tirava o fôlego de muitas de suas colegas no Ministério da Magia e estampava algumas capas do Witch Weekly. Um pouco mais alto que quando salvara o mundo e bem mais maduro ele com certeza se enquadraria dentre os homens mais desejados da Inglaterra, ao ponto que um certo príncipe de nome semelhante ao seu odiava partilhar das mesmas festas que ele, diga-se de passagem.

-Uma chave de portal, Teddy! - e riu da própria piada enquanto sentava no sofá.

Bom, Harry nunca seria um grande nome no stand-up, mas ele sobreviveria a isso. Teddy sentou ao seu lado e sentiu-se como um garotinho de novo. Ele lembrou-se de vários finais de semana épicos com seu padrinho. Das histórias sobre seu pai e amigos e sua mãe, dos mini campeonatos de quadribol Potter-Lupin contra Weasley. Um pouco injusto se considerar que uma artilheira profissional e o apanhador mais jovem do século estavam em um dos times, além é claro de um metamorfomago capaz de iludir até os mais inteligentes, mas, ei, eles tinham Bill Weasley, e bem, Bill Weasley era perfeito (**NA: **antes que resolvam brigar comigo sobre favorecer um personagem sobre os outros, lembrem-se que a Rowling própria o descreveu como sendo perfeito, e whatever, eu adodo o BILL!).

-Sério, padrinho - resmungou de forma infantil.

Harry abraçou o afilhado e riu suavemente.

-Eu finalmente consegui seu endereço. Não acha que deixou sua família um pouco afastada de sua vida? Eu sei que a situação com Vicky foi meio difícil, mas nós todos te amamos, Teddy - ele apertou um pouco o afilhado. - Al está se formando de Hogwarts e queríamos a família reunida para uma festa. Eu diria que seria uma festa com poucas pessoas, só a família... - e riu novamente.

-Todos os Weasley? - em vez de repreender mentalmente o padrinho por outra piada ruim, ele sentiu o estômago afundar.

-Sim - Harry ficou sério, sabia de quem o afilhado falava. - Vicky vai vir, ela já confirmou. Eu não falei a ninguém que consegui seu endereço.

Teddy ficou amuado nos braços do padrinho, sua fisionomia ficou amuada e ele parecia pequeno e frágil, inconscientemente ele mudou a própria aparência para algo próxima a de um bishonen de seus jogos (**NA:** Bishonen = garoto bonito, mas é mais sobre garotos que parecem meninas. Procurem Shiro Takayama de Re: Alistair++, pois foi ele em quem eu pensei.).

-Vamos, Teddy, não fique assim. Eu sei como você se sente, Ginny vai estar lá também - ele fez uma pausa. - Ah, você não soube sobre o divórcio!

-Padrinho? - ele olhou confuso dentro dos olhos verdes do homem e este lhe deu um sorriso reconfortante.

-Ginny e eu tivemos uma briga, muito, muito feia. Você sempre soube como sua tia Ginny é independente. Depois que Lilly entrou em Hogwarts ela se sentiu mal por ter largado o emprego. Acho que no fundo ela sempre me culpou por ter feito ela desistir da carreira, e agora com todos os filhos encaminhados ela não sabia mais o que fazer - ele deixou um sorriso melancólico transparecer seu rosto. - Bom, eu sempre tentei incentivar ela a voltar ao trabalho, mas ela estava "velha demais" para competir com as jogadoras mais novas. No fim Ginny não superou a perda do trabalho e acabamos nos separando por não aguentar mais as brigas e o ódio.

-Eu... eu sinto muito, Harry - ele empertigou-se voltando ao seu eu normal no processo.

-Tudo bem, tem algum tempo, foi pouco depois que você sumiu, na verdade. Bom, agora ela treina as Holyhead. E parece bastante feliz assim - ele sorriu. - Mas agora você vem?

-Eu acho que... bom, se eu conseguir uma folga. Mas, bem... eu... eu não sei - ele assumiu baixando a cabeça. - Ainda dói um bocado.

-Se você aparecer poderá finalmente dar um basta nisso. Acho que seria melhor para todos - ele levantou. - Bom, se seu relógio está certo eu devo ir. Aqueles bruxos das trevas não se caçam sozinhos! - e riu. - Foi ótimo te rever, Teddy. Espero que apareça - e abraçou o afilhado desaparecendo pouco depois.

Com um suspiro Teddy recolheu todas as suas coisas e retirou-se para a cama. Quando esticou a mão para o controle da televisão, viu caído no sofá um bonequinho velho que tinha quando pequeno, era parte do "set dos Marauders edição de luxo para herdeiros", como chamou seu padrinho ao lhe entregar. Amarrado ao pescoço de Moony tinha um pergaminho com uma data e um horário. Só seu padrinho para guardar essas coisas velhas e ainda usá-las como chave de portal.

/

-Ted, será que eu tenho que lembrar do valor do seu trabalho e de quanto você é insubstituível? - seu chefe olhava fixamente para seus olhos.

-Eu sei, mas seria apenas alguns dias. Eu nunca tirei férias, senhor - respondeu.

O homem suspirou tirando os óculos e esfregando os olhos. Ele analisou alguns papéis atenciosamente por alguns momentos. Quando voltou seus olhos para o rapaz a sua frente ele suspirou perdido.

-Certo, posso não conseguir férias para você, mas tem um caso em Londres, se isso ajudar eu posso mandar você para lá.

-Claro! Obrigado, senhor! Não vou desapontá-lo, senhor!

-Que seja, só saia do meu escritório e vai trabalhar.

Teddy quase correu da sala. Chegou ao seu cubículo e seu parceiro sorriu para ele. Ele acenou para o colega e pegou o copo de café que ele oferecia, sentou em sua cadeira e começou a redigir seus enormes relatórios. Teddy trabalha para a CIA. Ao contrário do que muitos amantes de conspiração acreditam a CIA era apenas uma agência de inteligência incorporada ao Ministério da Magia e servia para o Ministério de Defesa do país, uma vez que diferente da Inglaterra o presidente dos Estados Unidos sabia e tomava decisões do mundo mágico também. O motivo que ninguém falava sobre o que acontecia é que bruxos não deviam falar sobre a magia e ninguém acreditaria o quão chato era o trabalho. Tirando um ou outro caso que envolvia diretamente espionagem (e isso nem era grande coisa, já que Teddy era metamorfomago) a maioria era apenas escrever longos relatórios sobre falhas do sistema e possíveis fatores de risco para o país.

-Opa, Teddy Bear! - seu parceiro sorriu para ele. - Recebi um memo que vai pra um caso na Inglaterra.

-Sim, Howard - suspirou entediado.

Howard Dickens era um homem interessante. Apesar de ter um senso de humor ridículo e não fazer idéia de quão irritante podia chegar a ser, ele era um ótimo amigo e parceiro incrível. Mais de uma vez salvou a vida de Teddy, embora apenas uma vez a vida dele estivesse realmente em perigo, de resto ele apenas terminou relatórios que Teddy esquecia pela metade.

-Também queria a viagem, viajar em primeira classe, andar naqueles ônibus legais de dois andares, visitar a rainha. E sempre tomar chá quando der cinco horas - disse sonhador. Teddy empurrou o teclado do computador e voltou-se para o parceiro.

-Você tem idéia de que eu vou viajar com magia, aqueles ônibus não tem nada de legal, em absoluto, e eu nunca entraria no castelo da rainha assim fácil - ele fez uma pausa. - Ok, _eu_, entraria, mas uma pessoa normal não. E ingleses não tomam chá pontualmente ás cinco da tarde, chega a ser ofensivo. E eu prefiro café - voltou ao relatório.

-Não seja chato, Teddy Bear, não estraga meus sonhos ingleses.

-Eu odeio esse apelido e você nunca teve sonhos ingleses - resmungou. Sentiu o colega se jogar sobre ele. - HOWARD!

-Poxa, Teddy Bear, me leva com você vai. Eu nunca fui pra Inglaterra! Vai, eu quero pelo menos conhecer Hogwarts! Eu nunca viajei com magia também. Me leva, vai! - ele puxava o cabelo castanho de Teddy, que a cada puxão ficava mais longo numa tentativa de evitar a dor.

-OK! Vai falar com o chefe e veja se ele deixa você ir!

-Paaaaaaaai! - e correu para a sala do superior.

Não que ele fosse filho de verdade do chefe, mas durante o discurso de boas vindas aos novos agentes o superior disse que a agência era como uma família, ele sendo o pai e eles os filhos que deveriam aprender com os erros, e blá blá blá. Ninguém ouviu mais nada do discurso motivacional, pois Howard Dickens, e seus problemas com autoridade, gritou "PAPAI! É VOCÊ PAPAI!" e todos caíram na gargalhada. Desde então ele vem inventando uma história fictícia de como seu pai o abandonou na infância e reencontrou ele como adulto e sendo seu chefe. Claro que ele só fazia isso para irritar o superior, mas o escritório inteiro achava graça e sempre o incentivava na criação de novos elementos para a história. Teddy ajudara com a parte em que, durante a ausência, o pai havia enfrentado um dragão e para escapar dele precisou deixar seu senso de humor com o dragão.

O relatório estava quase na metade quando Howard chegou aos pulos, talvez não literalmente, entretanto, era sempre assim que Teddy imaginava Howard chegando.

-Teddy Bear, quando vamos?

-Ele deixou? - engasgou levemente surpreso.

-Claro, eu o convenci quando disse que se eu não fosse você não entregaria os relatórios. Adivinha! - disse alargando o sorriso.

-O quê? - respondeu.

-Nós vamos pro castelo da rainha! - e começou a fazer uma dancinha muito estranha que levou as garotas do escritório a rirem.

-Ótimo, mas agora vai fazer o seu relatório, ainda falta muito para a viagem - resmungou. Como aquele cara louco e irritante sempre conseguia a atenção das garotas? Nem Merlin sabia.

/

No dia certo Teddy ligou para o parceiro. As instruções do trabalho haviam sido dadas, assim que chegasse a Londres Teddy ligaria para um número e falaria com Ryuuki Namitori, outro metamorfomago que trabalhava para a Interpol, depois de pegar todos os dados, ele iria para uma festa no castelo da rainha, onde deveria pegar uma informação. Ao contrário do que Howard pensava, apenas os dois metamorfomagos iriam para a festa disfarçados de um conde e um duque que tinham aceitado colaborar com o serviço. Como a festa não seria no dia de chegada ele já tinha declarado para Howard que ele ficaria no hotel passeando como turista o quanto quisesse, enquanto ele iria para a festa de Albus.

-Howard, cadê você? - silabou assim que o telefone foi atendido.

-Desculpe, mas ele tá no banho. É o Teddy? - uma voz feminina respondeu.

Claro, mesmo com o horário apertado ele tinha que sair com uma mulher qualquer. Será que ele não entendia que chaves de portal não esperam? Ele aparatou diretamente na sala do parceiro e caminhou até o quarto. Olhou para os olhos da garota que sentou assustada e envergonhada.

-É, era o Teddy! - resmungou.

-Teddy Bear! - Howard saiu do banheiro, enrolado numa toalha. - Conhece Milla? A gente se conheceu no bar, ontem a noite.

-Acabei de conhecer, você entende que certas coisas são inadiáveis?

-Sim, mas você está aqui, não está? Então eu não vou mais me atrasar! Milla, querida, pode tomar um banho, Teddy vai esperar na sala.

Bufando e batendo o pé ele foi até a aguardou o amigo. A tal garota saiu apressadamente, passando por ele e dando um tchau confuso e envergonhado. Howard apareceu pouco depois que ela saiu. Usando roupas de turista.

-Você tem ideia que a Inglaterra... - e pensando duas vezes ele notou que o horário estava apertado. Melhor deixar esse sonho para o parceiro.

-Ideia que a Inglaterra o quê?

-Nada, esqueci. Podemos ir, falta alguns minutos para a chave ativar.

-Deixa eu trancar a casa. Wow, Teddy Bear! Está levando sua casa inteira? - disse ao passar pelas malas de Teddy.

Bom, ele não conseguiu pensar numa maneira de ficar afastado dos jogos então tinha uma mala pequena com roupas e acessórios de necessidade pessoal e o seu malão de Hogwarts aumentado magicamente com todos os video-games e computadores que tinha. Na verdade ele carregava alguns pósteres de edição limitada e algumas miniaturas raras de alguns jogos famosos, pois não queria arriscar, vai que alguém arromba a sua casa. Casa de um agente da CIA treinado em diversas magias poderosas e equipamente tecnológicos avançados. Agora parecia uma bobagem, mas era só lembrar o valor do que levava que ele voltava a ficar preocupado com a segurança deles.

-Ok, como fazemos agora? - Howard perguntou de frente ao parceiro.

-Bom, coloca o dedo no bonequinho, e não faça piadas sobre isso! Depois é só esperar, você vai sen...

E a chave se ativou.

-..tir tontura e... ah, deixa para lá - Howard colocava todo o conteúdo estomacal no belíssimo tapete da sua tia Ginny.

Deixando o amigo se recuperar de uma viagem de portal ele atravessou a sala e viu a família reunida na cozinha. Primeiro ele viu Lilly e Ginny na pia conversando e possivelmente cozinhando, era quase hora do almoço. Então ele olhou para a mesa. Oh céus. Ele podia tirar seu belo e precioso pôster da mala e colocá-lo sobre a cena dos Potter, e um convidado, na mesa que seria o enquadre perfeito. E antes que alguém pudesse notar sua presença ele tinha certeza que estava babando.

**NA: **Outro capítulo fresquinho para vocês. Como eu não pensei em muitos personagens para participar do meu harém particular... er... do harém particular do Teddy resolvi criar 2 personagens, eu vou tratá-los como estou fazendo com a fanfic inteira. Sem descrever muito, deixando vocês imaginarem, mas caso queiram saber minhas referências, o Ryuuki eu imagino como o Hibari Kyoya de Katekyo Hitman Reborn (adodo um D-18... quando os dois estiverem juntos podem imaginar o Teddy com a aparência do Dino) e o Howard como o Okiura-san de Kobato. Essas são as referências oficiais dos meus personagens, todos temos as referências oficiais dos da Rowling e imaginamos todos como nossos preferidos, sintam-se livres para fazer isso com os meus também (lembrando que o personagem oriental da minha fic é metamorfomago, então ele não precisa ser necessariamente asiático na cabeça de vocês).

Sim, na minha cabeça eles são todos personagens de anime! Eu sou uma otomeeeeeeee! rsrsrs, tirando essa brincadeira alguns avisos:

1 - Otaku nessa fanfic diz respeito ao termo original de otaku, onde é alguém repulsivo fanático por algo em específico, nesse caso simdates.

2 - Não foi betada, e eu tou escrevendo e postando... então qualquer coisa horrorosa, avisem, ignorem pequenos erros de typo!

3 - Reviews, please? Pretty please?


	3. Capítulo 2

8

**Título:** Teddy's Game

**Autora: **Watashinomori

**Rate: **PG-13 (algumas palavras feias, mas com 13 anos eu tinha ouvido coisas piores... embora eu lesse nc17... crianças não repitam isso!)

**Summary: **Oh, pobre Teddy. Ele tinha um vício. Um terrível e vergonhoso vício que nenhum homem em plenos 26 anos admitiria ter. Teddy Lupin era um otaku! Isso por si só era terrivelmente embaraçoso. Mas ele não era um otaku normal. Ele era otaku de sim dates... e se a coisa pode ficar pior, ela sempre fica. Sim dates YAOI.

**Nota da Autora:** The game is on!

**Capítulo 2**

"_A dangerous game_

_To know her name,_

_She was wild, she was free_

_She was calling to me,_

_Sister Gypsy we're one and the same."_

_Blackmore's Night - Sister Gypsy_

-TEDDY! - Howard gritou em desespero.

Todos os olhares se voltaram para a porta que dava para a sala. Os mais jovens pularam da mesa, exceto pelo convidado que apenas ergueu uma sobrancelha loira de forma arrogante, o mais velho levantou-se com elegância e maturidade enquanto caminhava em sua direção. As garotas viraram-se na pia e sorriram amplamente, tanto de felicidade por ver o jovem, como de diversão pela cena de seus filhos/irmãos se jogando no rapaz que ainda estava aturdido.

-Quando chegou? - perguntou um moreno de olhos incrivelmente verdes. Seus cabelos um pouco mais longos do que quando saíra da Inglaterra.

-Esquece isso, vai ficar pra festa? - perguntou o outro puxando seu braço. Seus cabelos avermelhados e rebeldes. Levemente sardento e bem mais musculoso do que lembrava.

-TEDDY! - Howard gritou novamente ao não ser atendido da primeira vez.

-Eita! - e correu até o amigo (**NA: **não seria inicialmente eita, mas quando a palavra passou pela minha mente eu fui obrigada a colocar e rir por imaginar o Teddy falando isso).

Dickens estava um pouco cambaleante e precisou se apoiar numa poltrona. A família acompanhou o jovem até a sala para encontrar o amigo de Teddy próximo a enorme poça de algo indescritivelmente nojento, o qual sumiu rapidamente graças ao poder do evanesco.

-Howard, tudo bem? Melhor agora?

Teddy segurou o amigo pelo braço e o trouxe pra perto. Ele passou direto pelo amigo com passos firmes novamente e abraçou Lilly e Ginny pelos ombros e sorriu de maneira maliciosa.

-Muito melhor agora. Olá, eu sou o Howard, amigo do Teddy Bear, podem me chamar de Howie - e sorriu para todos, olhou para as duas mulheres intensamente. - Vocês podem me chamar de 'Oh meu Deus' ou 'Isso' se quiserem - e piscou para elas.

Lilly enrubesceu e Ginny riu levemente divertida. Teddy o puxou de lá, ele voltou cambaleando, e sussurrou para ele que se comportasse.

-Ele é muggle e nunca viajou de portal. E está indo para um hotel.

-Mas...

-Agora! - e guiou o amigo para a porta.

-Teddy! Quem te ensinou esses modos. Se é seu amigo ele também fica, a casa é grande o suficiente para todos! - Ginny bateu o pé trazendo o rapaz de volta. Ela parecia muito com a mãe nessas horas. - Agora vamos todos para a cozinha e vamos ter um ótimo almoço.

Incapaz de discutir com sua tia Ginny eles todos se dirigiram para a mesa. O jovem loiro ainda estava sentado na mesa esperando eles retornarem, a cabeça levemente virada e um sorriso sarcástico no rosto adornado por cabelos platinados.

-Muggle? - ele perguntou nem bem pisaram na cozinha.

-Ai não, - Albus reclamou. - Scorp, sem entrevistas.

-Mas, Al... - o rapaz se tornou levemente desapontado. Mas pouco se notava em seu rosto.

-Sem! Scorpius é viciado no mundo muggle. Principalmente com os mobiles.

Howard sentou do lado do loiro prontamente e entregou o próprio celular para ele. Albus revirou os olhos e sentou do outro lado do amigo.

-Scorpius, padrinho? - ele perguntou sentando ao lado de Harry que deu de ombros. - Mas o único Scorpius que eu conheço é Malfoy...

-Sim, é esse mesmo - James sentou ao seu lado. - Papai, se você ia chamar o Teddy tinha que ter me dito!

-Ele não tinha confirmado e você é um boca mole. Se eu te contasse todos os Weasley saberiam. E, bem Teddy, algumas coisas mudaram desde o meu divórcio. Draco, por exemplo, ele se tornou meio que um amigo da família. Já que Scorpius é o melhor amigo do Al.

-Wow - foi tudo que conseguiu dizer antes de Ginny o interromper com o almoço.

/

-Família legal - Howard disse no quarto do hotel.

Demorou, mas ele convenceu a família em manter Howard no hotel. Ele, no entanto, tinha que ficar em casa. Com a desculpa de que tinha trabalho eles saíram logo depois do almoço, depois de feito o check-in eles foram para o quarto para entrar em contato com a Interpol.

-Aquele garoto, o loirinho, uma gracinha ele. Quando tava passando pela galeria ele viu uma das fotos de ontem a noite e ficou todo vermelhinho. Se ele não fosse um garoto eu com certeza teria saído com ele...

-Você tem ideia que são todos menores de idade? - perguntou irritado.

Um péssimo momento para comentar aquilo, no entanto. Do outro lado do celular Ryuuki Namitori tinha acabado de atender.

-Desculpe? - veio a voz do celular.

-Ah, sinto muito, eh... senhor Namitori? - e olhou irritado para o colega.

Eles conversaram por algum momento e quando finalmente Teddy desligou o celular ele suspirou sentando na cama. Onde foi prontamente abraçado por Howard.

-Me larga! - ele o empurrou levemente divertido, levemente irritado. - Por sua culpa ele acha que sou um tarado potencialmente pedófilo!

-Minha culpa? Quem fica atentando para a idade deles é você! - e riu pulando em cima de Teddy.

-Caham - alguém tossiu.

E o pobre Lupin não poderia ficar mais envergonhado. De fato, a vergonha fora tanta que ele ficou imediatamente, dos pés a cabeça, com a mesma cor dos lençóis. Howard Dickens, no entanto, nem se incomodou e apenas sentou-se e sorriu para o estranho, absurdamente lindo, que havia aparatado dentro do quarto.

-Ted Lupin? - ergueu uma sobrancelha.

-Não, eu sou o Howard - e sorriu para ele.

-Isso eu notei, afinal aquele ali conseguiu mudar de cor. Eu não me incomodo com seus hábitos, senhor Lupin, mas por favor, os refreie durante os horários de trabalho. Se o senhor, senhor Howard... - e esperou que ele respondesse o sobrenome.

-Dickens - o que fez o outro revirar os olhos.

-Senhor Dickens, se pudesse se retirar eu tenho trabalho a discutir com o senhor Lupin - e caminhou tranquilamente para o sofá.

Ele usava belos trajes asiáticos com longas vestes de cetim vermelho e calças brancas. Ele era visivelmente oriental e estarrecedoramente belo. Ao ponto de ser inacreditável.

-Eu também trabalho nesse caso! - Howard reclamou entendendo a indireta do homem. - E alguém que não se identifica ao aparatar no quarto dos outros não tem o menor direito de sair ditando ordens!

-Senhor Dickens, não creio que apresentações sejam necessárias aqui. Eu fui convidado a vir pessoalmente entregar os documentos sobre o caso, além que dois agentes da CIA deviam saber prontamente quem eu sou.

-CHEGA! - Teddy gritou retomando a coloração normal. - Howard, puxe a mesa e pare de reclamar. Senhor Namitori, mil perdões pela forma como nos encontrou, mas por favor evite insinuações prejudiciais ao trabalho - Ryuuki ergueu uma sobrancelha incrédulo. - E se puder por favor, poderia assumir uma outra aparência?

-Algum problema com minha aparência? - seu olhar parecia uma mescla de ira com diversão. Por algum motivo tanto Teddy, quanto Howard, que trazia a mesa de centro arrastando uma vez que ninguém lembrou que ele era o único muggle no quarto, sentiram que seriam mordidos até a morte.

-É só que eu não consigo me concentrar - ele corou levemente.

Namitori soltou um riso abafado e copiou a aparência de um jovem que viu passando na rua pela janela.

-Melhor assim? - seu ar de superioridade chegava a ser irritante.

-Muito - suspirou aliviado.

Ele entregou os papéis referentes ao caso, embora Howard teve que olhar por cima do ombro do amigo já que havia só uma cópia. Explicou o que deveria ser feito e mostrou as fotos dos nobres que eles assumiriam a aparência. Depois de muita discussão ele levantou para partir.

-Como vamos ficar com a parte mais prática talvez devêssemos repassar as ideias mais vezes, aqui, o meu telefone pessoal e meu endereço, sinta-se livre para aparecer sempre que necessário - ele deu um olhar de desprezo para Howard, voltou a sua aparência inicial e aparatou.

/

-QUEM ELE ACHA QUE É? Fica dando em cima do meu Teddy Bear assim!

Todos os rapazes estavam juntos no apartamento de Harry no fim da noite para uma garrafa de Firewhisky, Teddy e Howard bebiam cerveja já que estavam mais que acostumados com isso.

-Como assim, dando em cima? - James perguntou risonho.

-Ficava dando olhadas mortais e sorrisinhos insinuantes! Ainda passou o número dele! Hnf! Só porque pode mudar de cara acha que é o bam bam bam - e virou uma lata de cerveja inteira. - E pra piorar ele achou que eu era um prostituto!

Harry ria gostosamente da conversa. Antes da bebida estavam todos muito acanhados e a conversa fluía pouco, depois de um pouco de incentivo, alguém perguntou sobre como Teddy estava nos Estados Unidos, e por algum motivo estranho que apenas o álcool pode explicar a conversa estava naquele assunto.

-Ele não estava dando em cima de mim, Howie. Era apenas trabalho! - resmungou, um pouco desapontado.

-VOCÊ TEM QUEDA POR ASIÁTICOS? Como eu nunca soube? - e puxou o canto dos olhos. - Agora você quer me levar para a cama? - e todos riram. Teddy jogou uma almofada nele.

Todo mundo fez a mesma coisa, enquanto repetiam "E eu?". Depois de um pouco mais de amolação o sono começou a se fazer presente. Howard foi o primeiro a sucumbir, provavelmente uma mistura de lado-aparatar, viajar com chave de portal e viajar com flú pela primeira vez, e a mudança de fuso horário só piorou. Albus foi em seguida e James o acompanhou. Enquanto Harry carregava os filhos para a cama quentinha deles, Teddy se viu sozinho com o jovem Malfoy, que o olhava interrogativo por sobre a borda do copo de firewhisky.

Ele sentiu-se enrubescer dos pés a cabeça. Tomou um gole da sua latinha para disfarçar. Notou como o rapaz parecia completamente sóbrio, mesmo depois de tomar tantos copos. Notou o corpo delineado do rapaz, notou sua altivez, notou como seus cabelos eram tão loiros que pareciam prateados, notou que sua pele era tão clara que a luz da lareira parecia arder em chamas nela, notou, por fim, que os olhos tremendamente azuis dele estavam lhe mirando e haviam notado tudo que ele notara. Naquele instante toda o efeito da bebida sumiu.

-É verdade? - sua voz suave e arrastada perguntou.

-O-o quê? - ele se amaldiçoou por gaguejar.

-Que você tem queda por asiáticos - ele se aproximou, rastejando pelo tapete, ignorando um ronco de Howard.

-Bem, um pouco eu acho - seu instinto lhe dizia para recuar, mas seu orgulho o pregara no chão. Já estava pagando mico suficiente agindo feito um adolescente para agir covardemente.

-Que pena - ele sussurrou quase em cima dele.

Seus lábios estavam quase juntos, Teddy estava paralisado. Havia muito, muito, mas muito mesmo, tempo que não entrava num jogo de flertes e normalmente ele quem conduzia os flertes, mas desde que Victorie o deixou ele não se sentia confiante a guiar esse jogo. Scorpius lambeu os próprios lábios e Teddy engoliu em seco. O olhar lânguido do jovem Malfoy era o suficiente para deixar suas pernas bambas.

-Scorpius, você vai dormir aqui também? - Harry vinha descendo as escadas. Teddy empurrou o outro rapaz a tempo de não serem pegos daquela maneira.

-Tem espaço para mim, tio Harry? - e o pobre Lupin quase desmaiou com a vertiginosa velocidade que aquele jovem mudara de lascivo para angelical. E como ele era convincente.

-Sempre - Harry sorriu da forma calorosa e paternal de sempre. - Mas receio um de vocês terá que dividir o quart-.

-EuficocomoHoward! - Teddy pediu tão rápido quanto entendeu o que o padrinho dizia.

-Teddy, o quê?

-Eu divido com o Howard - Scorpius sorriu para ele. Compreendendo que seu pequeno flerte tinha sido efetivo.

-Okay, então vocês ficam com a sala e Scorpius fica com o quarto ao lado do de Al. Bom, eu não sei vocês, rapazes, mas estou indo dormir - e deu um abraço em cada um e voltou escada acima.

Teddy, horrorizado em ficar sozinho com Malfoy novamente, tratou de tentar acordar o amigo.

-Eu não mordo - Scorpius disse se levantando. - A não ser que você peça - murmurou contra o ouvido dele e subiu para seu quarto.

/

Era tarde da noite. Ele podia dizer pela forma como a lua aparecia na janela da sala. Como aquela janela era voltada para o oeste e a lua estava quase na metade da janela, devia ser quase cinco da manhã. Então voltou o pensamento para o que o acordou. Havia um peso sobre o seu peito. Não parecia que alguém o estava subjugando, mas sim como se alguém estivesse deitado em seu peito. De repente o que acontecera mais cedo com Scorpius voltou a sua cabeça e ele pulou, sentando.

-Ai, Teddy! - Albus resmungou sonolento sentando também.

Era quase insuportável, de tão adorável, a forma como garoto esfregava os olhos.

-Al! - sussurrou para não acordar Howard. - O que faz aqui?

Ele corou e se aproximou do garoto mais velho o abraçando.

Teddy lembrou, naquele momento, o porquê de Al estar fazendo aquilo. Quando novo ele tinha problemas de ansiedade, que piorara na época próxima de entrar para Hogwarts. Um dia Teddy pegou o jovem Al de quatro anos encolhido escondido num armário. Ele chorava profusamente e soluçava. Gentilmente ele fez o jovem confessar os seus problemas.

"-Todos dizem que eu não sou bom o bastante para ser filho do grande Harry Potter." ele dizia. "-Que eu já devia ter mostrado sinal de magia. E se eu for um aborto?"

Mesmo depois de mostrar sinais de magia ele sempre se comparava com o irmão e com os primos. E depois que Lilly mostrara suas habilidades em controlar magia desde muito nova ele sentiu-se pior. Seus irmãos e primos eram ótimos em alguma coisa e ele...

-Al, o que foi? - ele abraçou o jovem carinhosamente.

Ele culpou-se por ter esquecido do garoto dessa forma. Teddy sempre o protegera e cuidara, mas desde que entrara em Hogwarts ele dedicava cada vez menos tempo ao menino e eventualmente ele esqueceu dos problemas de Albus.

-James - murmurou.

-O que tem seu irmão? - passou a mão pelos cabelos do garoto.

Albus apenas balançou a cabeça e a enterrou na curva do pescoço de Teddy. Desmontado pelo gesto do garoto, Teddy o apertou com força. Beijou sua testa levemente e começou a murmurar um rosário de elogios e encorajamentos.

-Mas mesmo assim - ele resmungou choroso contra o pescoço de Lupin o fazendo estremecer levemente. - Eu fiquei bêbado antes de todo mundo - e fungou suavemente.

Teddy empurrou o garoto, ainda o segurando pelo ombro e olhou para ele, antes de cair na gargalhada.

-Não acredito, eu... desculpe, Al. Mas eu esperava que... - e riu.

Albus corou levemente e bateu em seu braço.

-Teddy! É sério!

-Al, a capacidade de ficar bêbado ou não, não é hereditária. Se você visse como minha avó bebia... e ainda assim eu fico bêbado no primeiro gole - ele apertou o jovem contra o próprio corpo novamente. - Mas mesmo assim, eu fico feliz que tenha vindo até mim. Mesmo por algo tão pequeno.

-Eu senti sua falta - ele murmurou. E Teddy percebeu, quando Albus o abraçou de volta, que talvez, sequer tivesse sido algum problema que levara Al até ele e sim a saudade.

/

Teddy acordou com o celular vibrando e um jovem resmungando. Se desdobrou para pegar o celular sem acordar Albus. Colocou o jovem contra seu travesseiro e alcançou o aparelho em seu bolso.

-Oi?

-Precisamos conversar. Por que não está no hotel?

-Quem fala? - perguntou levantando e indo até a cozinha para não acordar ninguém.

James estava na cozinha comendo. Ele pareceu culpado ao ver Teddy e sorriu com a boca cheia de comida. Teddy riu dele e sorriu de volta. James voltou a comer como se nada tivesse acontecido, Lupin bagunçou o cabelo do rapaz enquanto aguardava a resposta.

-Namitori. Achei que era mais sério com seu trabalho, senhor Lupin. Eu já não sou do mais entusiasta em trabalhar em conjunto, e ainda fui pareado com um inconsequente só por causa...

-Senhor Namitori! Não havíamos combinado reuniões diárias. Estou na casa de minha família e não no hotel. Se o que quis insinuar era que eu festejei a noite toda. Eu tomarei um banho e um café da manhã e logo, eu e Howard, iremos para o hotel. Tchau - e desligou na cara do homem.

-Trabalho? - sentou de frente para James.

-Uhum.

-O tal asiático? - ele perguntou divertido. Teddy o socou no ombro.

-Ele mesmo. O que faz acordado tão cedo? Achei que gostasse de dormir até tarde.

-Desde que entrei pro time de quadribol eu não tive mais essa oportunidade - e sorriu.

-No time? Qual posição? - sorriu pegando um pouco da comida.

-Batedor - e mostrou os braços definidos, o que lhe rendeu outro soco. - E em breve profissional. Você vem para a minha estreia, não vem?

-Claro! Qual time? E por favor não me venha com Chuddley Cannons - James ficou com o semblante triste. - Não? Sério?

-Claro que não! - e riu. - Mas tinha que ver sua cara! Puddlemere.

-WOW! Sério?

-Uhum - e sorriu orgulhoso. - Mamãe que me arrumou o contrato! Mas não vão pegar leve só pelo meu histórico familiar. Ou ao menos é o que ela me diz.

Eles comeram enquanto conversavam. O assunto fluiu principalmente sobre o quadribol nos Estados Unidos e a próxima Copa de Quadribol. James sentara mais perto de Teddy quando Harry e Howard entraram na cozinha para o café. Inicialmente ele sequer percebera, mas depois de um tempo aquilo passou a incomodar um pouco, ele e James estavam com as pernas juntas, o outro rapaz não parecia notar, e isso era o que mais incomodava Teddy. Enquanto ficava mal suportando aquele calor e o roçar da pele do rapaz contra sua calça. Ele sequer notara.

Quando Scorpius se juntou a mesa já lotada, Harry raramente tinha tanta gente jantando em sua casa, os ombros dos dois passaram a se tocar. Para Teddy aquilo era demais. Enquanto eram as pernas estava ainda, de certa forma, controlável, já que estava de calça, mas estava usando uma camiseta, assim como James, e quando sua pele tocou a do outro rapaz tremeu até a base e se levantou.

-Teddy Bear? - Howard chamou curioso.

-Vou tomar um banho. Namitori ligou e quer outra reunião. Se arrume - e praticamente correu até o banheiro.

Deixou a água escorrer sobre seu corpo. Aquilo estava parecendo absurdamente com a intro de algum simdate yaoi barato. E isso estava mexendo com todos os seus nervos. Ele contou nos dedos. Scorpius, o garoto sedutor e manipulador. Albus, o garoto meigo e desprotegido. James, o garoto esportivo e divertido. Howard, sim ele incluíra o coitado do amigo em seus delírios, o amigo que está sempre ao seu lado. Namitori, o tsundere (**NA: **é um termo japonês para um personagem que é inicialmente agressivo, que vai se tornando mais amável). Estavam todos ali. Faltava apenas o homem maduro e o personagem que aparece do nada no meio do jogo para ter o clichê. Com um suspiro Teddy fechou o registro e jogou o cabelo para trás.

-Challenge Accepted! The game is on! (**NA: "**-_Desafio aceito! O jogo começou!" _não consegui conceber a frase em português. Sorry)

**NA: **Problemas, mudanças e reviravoltas! Please, me mandem nas reviews! Vou fazer uns esqueminhas pra facilitar a leitura. Vai ser tipo o "menu" da fanfic. rsrsrs. Vou colocar mapinhas das casas e informações sobre os personagens. Quando eu aprontar os esqueminhas eu posto aqui.

Considerando minha pobreza e que sou bióloga e não engenheira vai ser tudo feito no The Sims 2... inclusive a base dos personagens eu vou tentar fazer por lá. Espero que gostem da fanfic!


	4. Capítulo 3

**Título:** Teddy's Game

**Autora: **Watashinomori

**Rate: **PG-13

**Summary: **Oh, pobre Teddy. Ele tinha um vício. Um terrível e vergonhoso vício que nenhum homem em plenos 26 anos admitiria ter. Mas claro que ele tinha tal horrendo e terrível vício. Afinal, quando se é um filho de lobisomem, metamorfomago e afilhado do escolha-seu-título-favorito não se pode ter um vício normal. Ah não, não mesmo. Teddy Lupin era um otaku! Isso por si só era terrivelmente embaraçoso. Mas ele não era um otaku normal. Ele era otaku de sim dates... e se a coisa pode ficar pior, ela sempre fica. Sim dates YAOI.

**NA: **Como o prometido: www(ponto)watashinomori(ponto)xpg(ponto)com(ponto)br(barra)teddygame(barra)teddy(ponto)html o mini site [ctrl c e ctrl v no navegador e façam as substituições]. Ainda não fiz tudo, mas pretendo terminar a casa no The Sims 2 e tirar as fotos deles baseado nas ocorrências da fanfic (ou seja... lá vou eu usar cheat no ts... hehehehe) Te uma dica de quem é o personagem que aparece no meio do jogo no site. Pretendo colocar os links para os capítulos com possíveis capítulos extras de rates diferentes. O site eu fiz por diversão e para ter uma base, logo, se não quiser acessar sinta-se livre, eu vou postar todos os textos relativos a fic no FF.

PS.: Quem descobrir primeiro quem é o personagem secreto pode pedir uma cena lemon com o personagem da fic que preferir!

**NA²: **Desculpem a demora, a maior parte do capítulo tava pronta tinha muito tempo, mas minha gatinha morreu e eu fiquei sem conseguir fazer nada.

**NA³: **Diálogos em itálico é a pessoa do outro lado do telefone.

**Capítulo 2**

"_He said: "My life's not to lead_

_Through power or greed_

_I am but a poor man when I'm cut I bleed_

_A more humble man you never will meet_

_And here is my heart for only you to keep""_

_Blackmore's Night - Peasant's Promise_

Assim que aparataram no quarto de hotel um feitiço passou de raspão por suas cabeças. Ryuuki Namitori estava furioso, o quarto inteiramente destruído. Prontamente Teddy ergueu uma barreira defensiva contra os ataques, mas o pobre coitado do Howard, muggle como era, só podia correr e pular.

-Namitori - tentou chamar o homem.

-NUNCA OUSE DESLIGAR O MALDITO TELEFONE NA MINHA CARA DE NOVO! CRUCIO! - contra esse Teddy pulou. Nenhuma barreira era muito efetiva contra imperdoáveis.

-NAMITORI!

Howard não sendo bruxo, apenas havia ouvido por longe sobre maldições imperdoáveis, mas pela expressão séria que os bruxos faziam aquilo provavelmente era uma. Vendo que o alvo não era ele tratou de deixar que os magos se resolvessem e correu quarto a fora. Embora tenha ficado observando pela porta.

Num movimento fluido e rápido Ryuuki colocou-se diante de Teddy o prensando contra uma parede o rosto terrivelmente perto. Seus olhos brilhavam com uma fúria assassina. Algo rígido estava espetando sua barriga, e os anos de experiência de Teddy sabiam que não era a felicidade de Ryuuki em vê-lo.

-Namitori, por favor.

-Eu não sou o tipo de homem que perdoa facilmente - seu olhar era frio. - Eu vou deixar bem claro, em sua pele, que você me deve, muito, respeito - ele sussurrava de maneira assustadora e Teddy esperou o pior.

Seu corpo inteiro estremeceu quando sentiu uma dor aguda em sua barriga. Primeiro acreditou ser um cruciatus, mas depois, quando conseguiu abrir os olhos, viu o asiático ainda numa postura de quem acabara de dar um soco. Ele parecia querer absorver cada minúscula partícula de prazer em ter causado dor a outra pessoa, e aquilo assustou Teddy. Namitori se recompôs e com um aceno de sua varinha tudo retomou ao seu lugar, inclusive Howard que olhava a cena toda da porta.

-Hey, hey, hey, hey! - ele reclamou sendo arrastado pela magia.

-Agora que estamos todos aqui devemos continuar com a reunião.

-Peraí seu maluco! - Howard começou a reclamar, mas Teddy o parou.

-Não o irrite mais - deixou sua mão um pouco mais de tempo no braço do amigo, retirando depois com um roçar suave, o que o fez erguer uma sobrancelha.

Namitori estava olhando a interação entre eles com um pouco de desprezo. Arrumou sua gravata, usava um terno bem cortado hoje e cabelos muito compridos presos numa trança. Sua aparência era a mesma do dia anterior, o que, depois que Teddy ficou quase que babando por ele depois de acalmar Howard, ele trocou por uma aleatória.

-Isso me assusta até o dedão do pé - Dickens resmungou, ele também estivera calado. - Pelo menos o Teddy não faz isso na minha frente, brrrr.

-Creio que até bruxos fiquem assustados com a mudança de aparência, algo natural para nós - e trancou os olhos nos de Teddy, deixando claro quem eram o 'nós'. - Ainda não entendi sua função nessa missão, senhor Dickens. Não é bruxo e seu corpo não aguentaria nem um polissuco, mas ainda assim está numa missão de infiltração.

-A CIA tem outras maneiras além de magia para se infiltrar, Namitori - Howard resmungou por entre os dentes.

-Howard vai ser nossa base - Teddy se adiantou antes que aqueles dois começassem uma briga.

Antes que Howard ou Ryuuki pudessem comentar qualquer coisa que os levasse a outra discussão, um celular tocou. Era uma música cafona, um jingle de um supermercado próximo a casa de Teddy. Howard atendeu e saiu rapidamente do quarto. Logo depois o celular de Teddy tocou.

"_Teddy Bear, fui para a sede. Aparentemente ser a base dá trabalho. ps. mata o desgraçado por mim. abçs Howie"_

-Ele foi chamado para a sede.

-Sério? - ele pareceu verdadeiramente impressionado. - Posso voltar a minha aparência normal? Essa está me dando nos nervos - ele reclamou.

E sem esperar por uma resposta ele voltou a sua aparência de antes, deixando Teddy levemente desconfortável.

-Nós devemos sincronizar nossas falas. Pois não pode parecer atuação - ele estava compenetrado no trabalho, o que era difícil para Lupin.

-Talvez, devêssemos improvisar?

Namitori ergueu uma sobrancelha como resposta e estendeu um mapa sobre a mesa de centro sentando ao lado de Teddy no sofá. Ele se inclinava para mostrar onde deveriam ir e o que deveria ser dito em cada lugar. Em um determinado momento ele foi apontar para um cômodo que estava na outra ponta do mapa, ele se debruçou sobre o colo de Teddy enquanto discursava sem nem perceber o que fazia. O pobre Lupin corou furiosamente enrijecendo o corpo todo, recitando mantras e pensando em qualquer coisa para evitar notar o homem sobre seu colo. Namitori emanava um cheiro suave de folha, como se ele tivesse ficado muito tempo deitado sobre a grama. A trança escorregou por suas costas mostrando a pele pálida da nuca. Meio inebriado e sem pensar muito, Teddy ergueu a mão e tocou aquele pedaço de pele. O homem pulou para seu canto do sofá, os olhos arregalados e completamente corado.

-O que... você...por que...? - e sem falar mais nada o socou novamente no estômago e levantou. - Eu volto quando você parar com essa terrível mania de me irritar, Lupin - e aparatou antes que o outro respondesse.

Xingando a si mesmo, Teddy retornou para a casa de Harry. Todos estavam se preparando para sair. Ginny tinha mandado que fossem para sua casa para um almoço.

-Teddy! - Harry sorriu. - Me poupou o trabalho de te procurar. Vamos, vamos! - puxou o rapaz pelo braço.

Nem bem chegaram na casa de sua tia Ginny e fora apertado e puxado por todos os primos e tios. Todos os Weasley estavam ali. Não demorou muito para encontrar o tio Bill e a tia Fleur, era um pouco difícil não reparar em uma veela no meio do mar de ruivos. Seu estômago despencou. Não era a melhor das sensações depois de ter sido socado duas vezes no mesmo. Ele procurou pela ex-esposa na sala.

-Vicky apenas vai apenas vir para a festa a noite, querido - Fleur disse, simpática como sempre.

William Weasley era um homem bonito, a medida que envelhecia parecia apenas mais bonito. Ele soltou a cintura de sua esposa lhe depositando um suave beijo na testa e puxou Teddy para uma sala mais privada, sob os protestos dos parentes que ainda não tinham esmagado ele.

-Tio Bill... - ele começou sem saber o que falar, quase a ponto de chorar. Depois de tanto tempo, ele ainda não tinha superado.

-Sente, rapaz. Eu sinto muito - o homem parecia muito triste. Andou até um armário de bebidas e tirou um scotch e dois copos. - Não tivemos ainda a oportunidade de conversar desde que... desde que Vicky fugiu.

-Não é sua culpa tio - sem conseguir evitar, perdendo o controle de suas emoções e poderes, foi ficando cada vez mais novo, parecendo um garoto. - Eu não sei o que houve. Eu podia ser tudo que ela quisesse. Mas talvez... eu não fosse o que ela queria. Eu...

-Não é sua culpa também - ele entregou o copo para o rapaz e virou o próprio. - Ninguém esperava que ela fosse fazer isso. E todos sabemos que você era um bom marido.

Por um longo tempo eles ficaram em silêncio, apenas bebendo. Bill terminou o quarto copo e sorriu de maneira animadora para ele.

-Vamos deixar o assunto mórbido de lado. Estou feliz em rever você! E vou rever minha filha no mesmo dia. Só queria saber, de verdade, se você está bem com tudo isso.

Teddy pousou o copo e ponderou por um tempo.

-Não - respondeu com sinceridade. - Mas eu resolvi vir para Inglaterra para poder ficar bem. Para terminar de verdade com a Vicky, sei lá, quem sabe receber uma resposta - recebeu um senhor tapa nas costas.

-Assim que se fala! Agora vamos voltar que tem mais de um Weasley querendo puxar suas bochechas! - e riu.

Eles retornaram a sala. O clima de festa preenchia o ar. Não estavam todos os Weasley ali, alguns só conseguiriam chegar para a festa a noite, George e a família, por exemplo, mas ainda assim tinha mais gente do que ele lembrava. A mesa da sala de jantar tinha sido ampliada com magia e um monte de cadeiras invocadas. Ginny gritava a plenos pulmões com James e alguns garotos ruivos. Lilly estava com as primas, sussurrando, provavelmente sobre garotos. Harry ria e bebia com o avô Weasley. Albus e Scorpius estavam sentados no chão perto da lareira conversando com alguém.

-Teddy! Venha! Venha! Arthur quer ver todas aquelas parafernalhas que você trouxe dos Estados Unidos! - Harry chamou rindo.

O senhor Potter afastou a cadeira e conjurou uma nova entre ele e Arthur. Assim que Teddy sentou, Harry passou os braços ao redor do afilhado, colando os corpos falando por cima do ombro do mais novo. Ele falava sobre as coisas que Teddy mostrara quando chegou em sua casa e gesticulava freneticamente. A sobriedade nunca esteve mais longe do menino-que-sobreviveu. O problema foi, ao menos para Teddy era um problema, quando ele se calou e parou de gesticular ele deixou sua mão cair, ela pousou sobre a coxa de Teddy e, num ato ébrio, Harry começou a acariciar sua coxa.

-Pa-padrinho - ele gaguejou tentando fazer o homem parar. Bom, depois de tantos anos sem nenhuma companhia qualquer carícia, mesmo que não tivesse a intenção, tão embaixo era muito perigosa.

Piorando a situação inteira, seu celular tocou. Harry tentou tirar o aparelho do bolso do rapaz para mostrar a Arthur. Teddy não conseguia nem afastar o padrinho. Em meio a sua situação ele acabou cruzando o olhar com o jovem Malfoy que o fitava de cima a baixo, o loiro sorriu de maneira maliciosa e voltou-se para a lareira.

-Pronto! Ih, é o Howie! Atenda, Teddy! - e entregou o aparelho para o afilhado, que prontamente aceitou e saiu para outra sala.

-Howie? - esganiçou.

-_O que foi Teddy Bear? Algum problema? Foi o maluco do asiático? Se ele..._

-Não, é só que eu bebi um pouco. Estou na casa de Tia Ginny - ele falou mais aliviado.

-_Ah, sim _- a voz do outro lado pareceu um pouco emburrada. - _Cheguei no hotel e nenhum dos dois estava aqui. Fiquei preocupado._

-Quer que eu vá te buscar? - ele perguntou, sua voz adquiriu um pouco de urgência quando viu Scorpius entrar na sala.

-_Seria legal, vou tomar um banho, depois você vem. Tchau _- e o outro desligou antes que pudesse protestar.

-Howie? - Scorpius perguntou caminhando lentamente até ele.

-É, eu vou buscá-lo no hotel.

-Tão rápido? Deixe que ele espere um pouco - parou diante do mais velho e passou os braços ao redor do pescoço de Teddy. – Me deixe brincar com seu celular um pouco. Por favor - sussurrou contra o ouvido dele.

-Eh? - aquilo o pegou de surpresa. Ele só queria o celular? - Ah, tome - ele tentou entregar o aparelho, mas era uma posição complicada.

De maneira lânguida Scorpius pegou o aparelho, soltando apenas uma mão do abraço, e colocou no bolso de trás. Ele empurrou Teddy contra a escrivaninha. Colou os corpos e acariciou o rosto do homem, então girou o corpo lentamente e pegou o celular. Inclinado contra Teddy ele começou a xeretar o aparelho.

-Me diga, Teddy Bear, quanto tempo realmente você está sozinho? - perguntou enquanto passava, perigosamente, pela lista de aplicativos.

Todos os alarmes em Teddy ligaram. Se ele abrisse uma pasta que tinha ali toda a vergonha de seus jogos apareceriam. Mas para sua sorte ele entrou na galeria de imagem.

-Algum tempo, não muito - desconversou. Ele se inclinou contra a costa do loiro para vigiar se ele acabaria entrando na pasta errada.

Scorpius virou agilmente, deixando o celular cair na escrivaninha,

-Se você se descuidar e responder as minhas investidas, eu posso me aproveitar - aproximou o rosto de maneira muito perigosa.

Teddy queria empurrar o rapaz, ao mesmo tempo em que queria puxá-lo. Antes que pudesse tomar uma decisão o celular tocou. Empurrou rapidamente o jovem Malfoy e atendeu.

-_Tou pronto, venha me buscar!_

-O-ok - respondeu suavemente. - Scorp eu estou indo - e aparatou.

/

Teddy permaneceu em silêncio desde o momento em que voltara do hotel com Howard. Este entretinha sua família com diversas histórias (muitas mentirosas) sobre o mundo da espionagem muggle. Teddy reconheceu algumas cenas de Missão: Impossível durante a narrativa, mas manteve-se calado e olhando para seu prato. Respondia monossilabicamente para qualquer um que tentasse puxar assunto e aos poucos todos desistiram de falar com ele.

-Eu preciso fazer uma ligação, com licença – e saiu da sala.

Escondeu-se no escritório. Estava cada vez mais se aproximando da noite e ele estava prestes a entrar em pânico. Respirando fundo, discou o número de Namitori.

-_O que é, Lupin?_

_-_Eu queria me desculpar por hoje mais cedo, bom, seria possível continuar com aquela reunião? – ele ouviu um suspiro cansado.

-_Tudo bem, mas venha para minha casa. Ás três, sem atraso. Você tem o endereço?_

_-_Sim, você me entregou.

-_Ótimo. Então até mais._

_-_Até.

Ele se virou e viu Howard parado sob os umbrais.

-Se enterrar em trabalho não vai te fazer perder a festa – seu tom e semblante eram sérios. O que raramente era visto no amigo.

-Eu sei, mas no momento...

-Sem 'mas', Ted. Eu te conheço. Nosso trabalho depende da nossa empatia e compatibilidade. Você acha que eu não sei que você pretende se afundar no trabalho e esperar que sua ex-esposa volte pra de onde quer que ela veio? – ele se aproximou e tocou o ombro dele.

-Howard... eu não... – ele sabia que só inventaria mentiras, aquele tinha sido seu plano.

-Por que você acha que eu vim? Eu sou seu suporte, não sou? Confia em mim, eu vou ficar do seu lado durante essa crise, e assim nós vamos mandar a baranga tomar naquele lugar e te achar uma gatinha nova! Ou gatinho, eu não sou preconceituoso! – e Teddy lhe socou divertido no ombro.

-Aaaaaaaaaaah, Howie, isso é golpe sujo – veio uma voz da porta, junto com o barulho dela sendo trancada.

-Scorpius? – Teddy pulou assustado.

-Você fica usando sua amizade, e como ficam os outros? – ele aproximou-se, um sorriso adornava seu rosto e sua voz soava falsamente indignada.

-Ei, ei, loirinho, você criou esse acordo sozinho – Howard passou a mão na cintura de Teddy que estava confuso. – Teddy Bear é meu ursinho, sempre foi, sempre será. Quem quis uma aposta perdida foi você.

-Sim, sim – e ele deu de ombros. – Como se eu fosse acreditar num velho feito você.

Sem saber o que estava acontecendo ali, e sem a chance de contra-argumentar qualquer coisa que aquilo fosse. Howard o beijou. A primeira reação de Teddy foi se indignar, o que foi um erro, pois essa reação sempre foi seguida de um queixo caído, o que permitiu que Howard aprofundasse o beijo. A segunda reação foi pensar "Agora a popularidade desse cara faz sentido". A terceira foi empurrá-lo. E a quarta foi se irritar por ter terminado (o que era uma contradição muito clara, já que foi ele quem o empurrou).

-HOWARD!

-Só estava provando um ponto – ele falou risonho.

Teddy enrubesceu do pé à cabeça. Olhou para Scorpius que parecia muito, mas muito mesmo indignado.

-Como se isso fosse grande coisa – ele resmungou de forma infantil.

-Para um pirralho que nem você, é! – e Dickens mostrou a língua para ele.

-Ei! Eu acho que... – Teddy não conseguiu reclamar.

Scorpius, indignado como estava, o puxou pelo colarinho e o beijou. Não foi tão bom quanto o de Howard, provavelmente porque o rapaz estava usando muita força em seu acesso de raiva. Ele sentiu uma mão no seu ombro e se viu separado do rapaz. Dickens e Malfoy começaram a gritar um com o outro. Antes que sobrasse para si, de novo, resolveu sair dali. Abrindo a porta e trancando depois de sair, se encaminhou para a sala.

-O que ele fez? – uma voz perguntou ao lado da porta.

-Albus?

-Scorp pode ser um péssimo amigo – ele parecia ferido.

-Al, o que...?

-Eu disse a ele que não você, você era especial – ele mordia o lábio inferior e fechava os punhos com força. – Mas ele prefere ouvir a parte de baixo dele do que o melhor amigo!

-Al, eu estou meio confuso aqui – ele disse colocando a mão sobre o ombro do rapaz. Ele bateu na mão com força e o olhou, segurando o choro.

-Eu te amo – e o beijou.


	5. Capítulo 4

**Título:** Teddy's Game

**Autora: **Watashinomori

**Rate: **PG-13

**Summary: **Oh, pobre Teddy. Ele tinha um vício. Um terrível e vergonhoso vício que nenhum homem em plenos 26 anos admitiria ter. Mas claro que ele tinha tal horrendo e terrível vício. Afinal, quando se é um filho de lobisomem, metamorfomago e afilhado do escolha-seu-título-favorito não se pode ter um vício normal. Ah não, não mesmo. Teddy Lupin era um otaku! Isso por si só era terrivelmente embaraçoso. Mas ele não era um otaku normal. Ele era otaku de sim dates... e se a coisa pode ficar pior, ela sempre fica. Sim dates YAOI.

**NA: **Desisto, ou eu largo o fandom de vez ou vou num terreiro fazer um passe. É só começar a escrever uma fic que o PC quebra! O HD! Sério, como eu consegui quebrar a peça mais difícil de um PC? Eu tenho 2 por sinal, um deles tem 10 anos, e foi o mais novo que deu defeito . Por causa disso meu photoshop não funfa mais e nem sei s meu TS2 também tá pegando.

**NA²: **A baranga aparece nesse capítulo, espero... eu ainda não escrevi o capítulo (aparece mesmo). E como o Teddy vai reagir a saraivada de beijos que levou! Vamos adiantar a bagaça pra o Teddy Bear ganhar mais beijoquinhas!

**Capítulo 3**

"_The past is so familiar_

_But that's why you couldn't stay_

_Too many ghosts, too many haunted dreams_

_Beside you were built to find your own way..._

_But after all these years, I thought we'd still hold on_

_But when I reach for you and search your eyes_

_I see you've already gone...__"_

_Blackmore's Night – Now and Then_

-Repita para mim, por favor, qual a parte de "não conversar nada que não seja relativo ao trabalho" você não entendeu, Lupin? – Ryuuki perguntou calmo, uma mão segurando Teddy uns 5 centímetros do chão pelo colarinho e outra apontando a varinha para seu pescoço.

-Namitori, eu sinto muito, eu só... por favor... eu estou sem ar – ele resmungou.

O asiático o soltou e voltou a servir o chá. Eles estavam na casa de Namitori para a reunião, Teddy chegou mais cedo (o que lhe rendeu uma bronca absurda com um "melhor adiantado que atrasado" no final). Naturalmente o asiático lhe perguntou onde estava o "inútil do seu parceiro" e antes que pudesse se segurar Lupin detalhou tudo que tinha acontecido.

-Certo, pelo que pude entender sua vida amorosa vai de vento em popa. Mas você não pensa dessa forma. Ao menos você sabe de qual deles você gosta mais? Ou se você quer voltar com sua esposa? Ou se quer passar a vida inteira jogando essas porcarias?

-Achei que você tinha dito que não era para conve... – um feitiço passou de raspão pela sua orelha explodindo algo a suas costas.

-Se eu não resolver esse problema primeiro acredito que o trabalho não irá render nada. Além do mais a reunião está marcada para as três, temos tempo – e entregou uma xícara com chá para o rapaz.

-Eu não sei de quem eu gosto mais. Faz muito tempo que eu não penso em ter um relacionamento – respondeu meio amuado.

-Então você teve um contra tempo na sua vida amorosa e agora vai desistir de tudo? Eu odeio esse tipo de pessoa, me faz perguntar se você vai fazer a mesma coisa durante a missão. Se tropeçar vai sair chorando do castelo e me largar sozinho para completar a missão? – ergueu uma sobrancelha acusadoramente.

-Não! Eu levo minhas responsabilidades muito a sério – replicou indignado.

-Essa é a resposta dos seus problemas, Lupin. Da mesma forma como faz o seu trabalho, você deve diligentemente cuidar de sua vida amorosa. Você tratou como se fosse um jogo, essa sua seduçãozinha barata, agora deve colher as consequências.

-Certo, mas como eu faço pra resolver o problema? Você só me disse o que causou.

-Se eu fosse resolver o seu problema melhor se eu vivesse logo sua vida toda! – e bebeu o chá.

O silêncio perdurou por longos 5 minutos, enquanto bebiam de suas xícaras. Depois de uma intensa troca de olhares, Ryuuki pousou sua xícara e suspirou.

-Sei que vou me arrepender, mas nesse jogo imaginário. Quem são os personagens? Além do menino Malfoy, o menino Potter e o estúpido.

-O irmão e o pai do Albus e... bem... – olhou longamente para o asiático.

-Eu? – Teddy respondeu um 'sim' num fio de voz. – SÉRIO LUPIN? Eu estou aqui de bom grado me esforçando pra te ajudar enquanto VOCÊ FICA TENDO PENSAMENTOS PERVERTIDOS SOBRE MINHA PESSOA? – ele deu um soco, sem mira muito, que acertou em cheio no rosto de Teddy que não conseguiu esquivar.

-Espera, ei! Namitori! – com algum esforço, ainda tonto com o golpe, ele segurou as mãos do outro bruxo e o empurrou no sofá. – Calma! Eu não fiz nada com você. Eu sinto muito. Mesmo. Mas a culpa é sua. Por que usa uma aparência tão... tão... deslumbrante?

Contra todas as expectativas (Teddy esperava uma cabeçada no seu nariz) Ryuuki corou. Ele murmurou um maldito e um "então é assim que você caça" e virou o rosto para mirar o encosto do sofá.

-Eu nasci com essa aparência, não que eu tenha escolhido – sussurrou. Lupin arregalou os olhos.

-Eu não sabia. Quer dizer, é bonito demais para ser natural – ele próprio corou do que disse.

Eles ficaram naquela posição por um tempo. Nenhum dos dois parecia querer se mover por qualquer que fosse o motivo. Quando Teddy fez menção de se afastar Namitori virou o rosto para olhar para ele.

-Então, que tipo de personagem sou eu?

-Tsu... Tsundere – o olhar de Ryuuki era intenso. – É o personagem que...

-Céus, eu sou japonês, eu sei o que é tsundere – suspirou. – Eu tenho outra dúvida – disse enquanto lentamente ergueu o próprio corpo, num movimento súbito ele trocou de posição com o outro metamorfomago. – Por que tantos homens estão se derretendo por você? O que pode ter de tão bom em você?

-/-/-/-

Teddy voltou para casa por volta das 5 da tarde. Nem bem aparatou no hall e esbarrou com James. Estava com a cabeça nas nuvens, mas o rapaz, ao contrário, parecia muito no chão, principalmente pela forma como pisava fundo.

-ÓTIMO, SE VOCÊS VÃO AGIR ASSIM ENTÃO EU LEVO O TEDDY COMIGO! – e antes que pudesse perguntar qualquer coisa o rapaz aparatou.

-James, onde estamos? – perguntou assim que conseguiu.

-No campo de treino do meu time. E... eu não consegui pensar em outro lugar para ir, desculpa – ele parecia mais calmo depois de ter saído de casa.

Teddy se aproximou do rapaz e tocou gentilmente o ombro do outro.

-Aconteceu algo?

-Aconteceu! E vai acontecer mais! Eles são uns estúpidos e são ridículos! – ele esbravejou apontando para qualquer lugar. – Como eles podem aceitar aquilo? Eles não pensam! Nem pararam um minuto para pensar que você ia se machucar! Mas nããããããããão... a mimadinha, ridícula e frívola – parou quando notou Lupin rir. – Teddy?

-Desculpe, é que eu esqueci como os ingleses tem tão pouco costume em xingar. Quer dizer, nos Estados Unidos estaríamos chamando ela de vadia, puta, vaca e outras coisas piores. Está tudo bem, James, eu acredito que possa encarar a Vicky.

-Ela tudo bem! Mas você está pronto para encarar o futuro marido dela? – aquilo caiu como uma bomba. – É ridículo. Eles sabiam que você estaria na festa e deixaram ela trazer o novo noivo dela! Eu não posso permitir uma coisa dessa! Teddy?

O jovem estava calado, ele sentiu os olhos marejarem, mas o que ele poderia ter esperado. Victorie não iria esperar até eles resolverem o assunto para seguir com a vida. Ainda mais quando ele tinha tentado fugir do 'resolver o assunto'. Sentiu uma mão contra suas costas o empurrando e o colocando sentado. Assim que sentou James se afastou, as luzes do campo se acenderam e algo gelado foi colocado em sua mão.

-Desculpe ser só chá, mas não permitem a venda de bebidas alcoólicas aqui. Beba um pouco – e o rapaz secou as lágrimas que ele sequer notara. – Desculpe, eu devia ter pensado numa forma melhor de te contar.

Teddy colocou o chá no banco e segurou o rosto do jovem.

-James, não é sua culpa. Só você ter se preocupado comigo me deixou feliz – e sem pensar puxou o rosto do rapaz para junto do seu e o beijou.

Ele poderia culpar o dia insano que estava tendo. Talvez mais provável fosse culpar a tarde que passara com Namitori, afinal ninguém conseguiria passar tanto tempo no paraíso e sair imune. A quantidade de hormônios agitados em seu corpo equivalia a de um adolescente num show de uma Idol (**NA: **Idol é um tipo de artista japonês que se dedica totalmente aos fãs. As cantoras ou cantores devem sempre se manter puros e nunca entrar num relacionamento. Normalmente os fãs de Idols são otakus e pervertidos). Quando James o empurrou foi que percebeu o que fizera.

-Desculpa, James! Eu sinto... eu sinto muito. Eu não queria. Eu... eu...

-Tudo bem – não olhava no seu rosto e parecia magoado. – Imagino que foi um choque a notícia. Eu vou na frente, ok? Quando tiver pronto apareça na festa – e aparatou sem mais nenhuma palavra.

Batendo a cabeça contra a parede, furioso, confuso e triste, Teddy resolveu se levantar e ir para a festa.

-/-/-/-/-

Ele aparatou uma rua antes. Estava se preparando psicologicamente para encarar o garoto que se declarou para ele, pro melhor amigo que o agarrou, para o rapaz que fizera uma aposta com seu melhor amigo e o garoto que ele agarrou a força. Isso sem contar sua ex-esposa e o futuro marido novo dela. Ele bateu a cabeça contra a parede furioso. Um dos vizinhos olhou para ele como se fosse um louco e voltou para sua novela, nem sabia ele que a novela da janela estava bem mais emocionante.

Teddy estava pensando em como causar uma impressão terrível na sua ex-esposa e novo marido. Era a coisa mais fácil de se resolver. Como lidar com os garotos viria depois que estivesse muito bêbado e se sentindo satisfeito por ter feito Vicky se sentir mal por ter deixado ele. Depois dessa linha de pensamento ele se sentiu tão infantil que praticamente ouviu a voz de Namitori lhe passando uma bronca.

-NAMITORI! – o vizinho olhou para ele novamente, para desprezá-lo com os olhos por puro prazer, e desmaiou de susto ao notar que o rapaz estava mudando de aparência. Pela próxima semana ele ficaria balbuciando loucuras sobre alienígenas terem errado o 21 de dezembro e ficaria dois anos na terapia.

Caminhou em direção a casa, era muito difícil achar a casa de sua tia Ginny naquele dia. Você poderia pensar que era a casa que piscava com luzes de boate, som alto e grandes decorações em neon que diziam "parabéns pela graduação Albus e Scorpius", mas na verdade a casa de sua tia Ginny era aquela mesmo. Soltando os cabelos (ele não entendia como Namitori mantinha cabelos tão bonitos presos) e verificando se estavam na coloração certa (não pegaria nada bem de Howard o chamasse de Namitori enquanto se exibia) e que tinha outras características que o reconhecesse. Quando abriu a porta um silêncio aterrador se formou. Provavelmente só ele ainda não tinha chegado, provavelmente Vicky e o noivo estavam por lá e provavelmente, só provavelmente, estavam todos loucos pelo próximo capítulo da novela Teddy e Vicky.

O silêncio se quebrou com um Howard (**NA: **desculpem a linguagem, mas não tem outra forma melhor de expressar) se mijando de tanto rir. Pelo menos ele não o denunciou. Logo depois ele sussurrou algo para Scorpius que também riu. Então Teddy retirou mentalmente o "pelo menos". Os Weasley que faltaram vê-lo mais cedo foram cumprimentar. Ele ouviu tremendos elogios pelo bom gosto de sua aparência. Quando chegou a vez de cumprimentar Victorie ele engoliu em seco. Ele também encontrou com o noivo dela.

Era um cara normal. Ninguém nunca viraria para vê-lo se passasse por ele na rua. Nem ninguém lhe pagaria uma bebida no bar. Céus, você até poderia confundi-lo com qualquer vizinho que um dia você já teve. Ele era o ápice da normalidade e com isso Teddy percebeu que nunca poderia competir com ele. Não importa o quanto ele pudesse mudar sua aparência, Teddy Lupin não era normal.

-Teddy Lupin, muito prazer – ele estendeu a mão. O noivo de Vicky estava levemente babando por ele. Mas quem poderia culpá-lo. Ele ficara da mesma forma a primeira (e todas as outras) vez que viu Ryuuki.

-John Williams (**NA: **Desculpe meu amado autor das melhores trilhas sonoras do mundo, mas eu não consegui pensar num nome mais comum que o seu). Vi, eu vou conversar um pouco com o seu pai – e com um sorriso ele sumiu na festa.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por um tempo, até que Harry, com Ginny a tiracolo, levou os dois até o escritório.

-Você acha que um dia a gente possa ser assim? Que nem o Tio Harry e a Tia Ginny? – Vicky perguntou numa voz suave. Um leve sotaque francês se fazia presente, o que a deixava muito parecida com a mãe.

-Duvido – ela fechou os olhos numa mistura de cansaço e tristeza. – Eu moro em outro continente, não temos filhos, acho que nunca tivemos nada em comum.

-Você quer dizer que foi um erro? Desde o começo? – Teddy pegou a garrafa de firewhisky e colocou dois copos. Victorie recusou.

-Não disse que foi um erro, eu amava você. Muito, eu teria sido tudo que você desejasse.

-Eu só queria que você fosse você – ela sentou. – Nunca quis nada além disso. Mas estar com você sempre me fazia perguntar quem era você. Eu nunca sabia. Não pela aparência, mas você mudava tanto sua personalidade quanto mudava de cara. Você queria tanto me agradar que se perdeu.

-Você podia ter conversado. Nós podíamos ter resolvido! – grunhiu.

-Eu sei. Não foi só sua culpa. Eu fiquei com medo do futuro. Eu fiquei com medo de chegar um dia em casa e não saber quem era você. Eu sei que devia ter sentado e discutido isso. Mas eu tive medo.

-Você podia ter entrado em contato.

-Eu não sabia como. Quero dizer. Como eu podia te ligar e falar "Hey, Teddy, lembra de mim? Sua mulher? Pois é. Eu fui embora! Se cuida". É meio ilógico.

Teddy riu levemente. Não que tivesse qualquer graça, mas era a famosa situação rir para não chorar. Ele tomou um longo gole.

-Você não vai pedir que voltemos? – Vicky perguntou.

-Não – virou o resto do copo. – Eu entendi que terminou, no instante em que eu vi seu noivo e você. Não vamos dar certo mesmo que tivéssemos uma nova chance. E tem o bebê.

Ela arregalou os olhos.

-Como...?

-Você nunca recusou bebida – ele sorriu. – Acho que de certa forma esses anos que se passaram eu me agarrei numa imagem de casamento ideal que nunca tivemos. Eu te culpei e não quis ver minha própria culpa. Fico feliz que tenha seguido sua vida. Bem mais do que quando eu ouvi que seguiu sua vida – rindo ele encheu o copo.

-Eu não entendo.

-Eu estou dizendo que estou feliz por você. Porque você foi alguém importante pra mim, não vou deixar uma raivinha estragar esse sentimento.

-Não, isso eu entendi. O que não entendo é como você está tão maduro, quando me falaram que você tava agindo mais infantil que meu irmão mais novo – ele praticamente cuspiu a bebida.

-Quem disse isso?

-Albus, James, o amigo do Albus, seu amigo , que é uma gracinha por sinal, Tia Ginny, Lilly... – ele se apoiou nos ombros de sua ex-esposa.

-Ok, pode parar por aí, já entendi, todo mundo tava me chamando de criança – colocou a mão na cabeça. Ela sorriu suavemente e lhe deu um suave beijo na testa.

-Eu fico feliz pelo que me disse, mas ainda tem algo que eu preciso que você faça – e tirou os documentos do divórcio de dentro do casaco.

Ele assinou. Logo depois de assinar (e rubricar aqui, aqui, aqui. Assinatura completa aqui e repita nessa cópia agora) ele percebeu que realmente tinha acabado tudo. Ela lhe sorriu meigamente e saiu. Era visível que ele queria ficar um tempo sozinho.

Depois de beber praticamente a garrafa toda ele sentiu-se bem o suficiente para sair da toca. Verificou-se num espelho conjurado diversas vezes para garantir que não teria marcas de choro e que sua aparência estava impecável. Quando se deu por satisfeito abriu a porta. Considerando a localização do escritório a primeira coisa que viu foi Ginny, Fleur e Vicky conversando animadas na cozinha. Deu um passo na outra direção sem olhar e bateu com alguém.

-Ohohooo, o que temos aqui – ele viu um sorriso estonteante em sua frente. Aquele sorriso não garantiria um prêmio na Witch Weekly, mas sim um Nobel da Paz. – Potter, você nunca me disse que tinha algo que valia a pena na sua família – ele gritou na direção da sala e pôde ouvir um resmungo. O tal homem não soltava sua cintura.

-Draco, esse é o Teddy, filho da sua prima – Harry chegou resmungando.

-O metamorfomago?

-Esse – ele segurou a mão do loiro e separou os dois. – Teddy, faça o favor de voltar ao normal.

-Por quê? Eu adorei ele assim – e sorriu de novo.

-Por isso mesmo! E chega de bebida para você se já chegou ao ponto de avançar em garotos.

-Se você prefere que eu avance em você, Potter, é só falar – e ele inclinou-se para beijar Harry.

-DRACO! Eu não quero você em ninguém!

-Precisamente, eu estou tentando avançar em alguém e não em ninguém!

Teddy não sabia dizer se podia se mexer e sair do meio daqueles dois ou se devia ficar parado até o perigo passar.

-DRACO! Não distorça minhas palavras! Céus, seu filho está aqui. Que belo exemplo.

-POTTER! – imitou o tom de voz. – Meu filho é crescidinho e sabe das coisas, assim como os seus! O jovem metafomago... ME-TA-MOR-FO-MA-GO aqui já é um adulto.

-Eu não vou deixar que você abuse do meu afilhado.

-Não vai ser abuso se ele gostar – e sorriu de uma maneira tão perigosa que seu padrinho bambeou.

-Você está bêbado, Draco! Vá tentar dá em cima do Charlie, vai – ele suspirou.

-Não sabia que você era sádico... – teve uma pausa longa, durante a qual Draco se inclinou contra o ouvido de seu padrinho. Então ele sussurrou "Harry" e se afastou.

Harry Potter corou dos pés a cabeça com a mão sobre a orelha contra a qual Malfoy falara. Ele resmungou alguma coisa inaudível sobre o homem e virou-se para o afilhado.

-Desculpe por isso. Draco fica incontrolável quando bebe – ele suspirou. Não que Teddy achasse seu padrinho controlado depois de beber, mas achou melhor guardar isso para si mesmo.

-Tudo bem, obrigado por me salvar – Harry sorriu aquele bom e velho sorriso do herói salvador da pátria e passou o braço ao redor do ombro do sobrinho. – Então aquele é o pai do Scorpius?

-Eu sei, não tem nada a ver com o anjinho do Scorp, né? – Teddy pensou no quanto ele estava errado. "Mais pra: agora faz todo o sentido".

Harry colocou um copo em sua mão e saiu.

-/-/-/-/-

**NA: **Tivemos pouco Howard... Mas tivemos muito Namitori! Eu sei, eu sei. Eu adorei os personagens que eu criei, mas não posso largar a fic tão OC assim. Agora que a temporada caça ao beijo acabou vamos voltar para a programação normal onde todos vão ficar se estranhando... menos o Namitori... ele tá nem aí... Início BOMBÁSTICO no próximo capítulo! Eu já queria ter terminado a fanfic. Eu juro que vou adiantar o máximo porque no mês que vem as aulas voltam!


End file.
